My maid is such a hottie
by NaLuXXBosHimeko
Summary: Sting's maid, Lucy, always had a crush on her master. Sting has somewhat got jealous of Natsu and practically saves her before Natsu takes away her virginity. Will Sting love Lucy? Or will Natsu ever get his way?


"My maid is such a hottie" Sting x Lucy x Natsu fanfic ~rated M

In the morning…Sting was lying on his bed, with saliva coming out of his mouth. "Master Sting? It is time to wake up." Lucy called. Sting still didn't wake up…Sooner or later; Lucy got impatient and finally used the hammer. When she hit him, Sting finally woke up. "Eeeyoooooooooooowwww!" he screamed. "H-Hey! W-What the hell was that for?!" Sting said while his hand on the bump. Lucy was about to shout at him while her hands on waist. But, she didn't mind and put herself on nice maid mode. "(Ahem!) May I take care of your bath?" "Don't ignore me!" Then, Sting calmed down. "(sigh) Anyway, yeah, sure. Whatever you say." And Sting went to have breakfast.

**In the bathroom…**

Lucy puts some special soap to make them bubble when they hit water. "Tch. What's with him? I wake him up and he shouts at me? That guy…" Lucy complained. Just then, Lucy saw his towel. She blushed and smelled it. 'I-It smells like him…' Lucy realized that what she was doing was wrong. "S-Snap out of it, Lucy! I-I'm his maid a-and…ugh! What is happening to me!?" Lucy scratched her head and it made her hair messy.

**While at Sting…**

Sting ate 2 fresh sandwiches and orange juice. "Tch. What's with my maid? All she had to do was just shout! She didn't have to hit me so hard." He complained and scratched his head. "Ugh! I hate that girl!" And started finishing his breakfast quickly. Suddenly, his door bell rang.

"I'll get it, Master." Lucy shouted as she hurried to the door. She was catching her breath and her hair was messy, which made Sting weirded out. 'Why's she messy? This never happened before.' Lucy fixed herself and opened the door. "Welcome, Mast" Lucy bowed and looked up. She saw a pink-haired boy, he had a punk-style. Natsu looked at her, "Yo. What's up, sexy?" Lucy blushed and just continued what she was saying. "Welcome, Master." 'I wonder who this is.' Natsu waved at Sting and said, "Yo, bro!" "N-Nee-san?" Sting shouted. "N-Nee-san?" Lucy was confused. "Master, this…is your brother?" Lucy said, pointing at Natsu. "Yeah, he is. Nee-san! I thought you were going to visit next week?" "Well, things change…And so have you." Natsu said while making the mirror point at Lucy's body. "Oi. Did you do _it_ with her?" Natsu whispered. Sting blushed. "N-No! She's simply my maid." Sting denied. 'I wonder what he whispered?' Lucy thought. Natsu stood up and carried Lucy, Damsel in Distress mode. "Then, you don't mind if I take her?" Lucy blushed and looked at Sting. She begged to herself for Sting to say 'no.' Sting looked away and said, "Yeah, sure. Whatever." 'What?' Lucy thought with her jaws dropped. "Cho-Choto!" Lucy begged. "Hehehe. You're mine…" Natsu teased and carried Lucy, on his shoulder, to his room. "Just don't make noise, okay?" Sting begged. "Sure~ If she can." Natsu snickered and they were finally in his room. Natsu locked Lucy on his bed. "M-Master! S-Stop it!" Lucy begged. While Natsu began to take of her one-piece uniform which, made her black bra noticeable. "He~ You like black…just like me! Hahahaha!" When Natsu finally made Lucy's dress like she was raped, he unzipped his pants…something big came out. Lucy blushed. "Look how hard it is, Lucy." And when Natsu kept on groping and groping his cock, his cum spilled all over Lucy's body. "Aww~ Oi, maid! Clean my dick!" Natsu shouted. Lucy couldn't refuse…she thought that if she didn't, She'll be forced to do something more extreme than this. So, Lucy licked and sipped all the cum out of his cock and coughed. "hehe." He snickered. "Now! Time for the amazing part!" Lucy was in dog style and Natsu was about to insert his cock, until…his door slammed open. Sting looked at Lucy, who was crying and grabbed her away from Natsu and covered her with his towel. "Nee-san! I know you like sex. But…that doesn't mean, you can have Lucy's virginity!" Sting shielded Lucy. Lucy's eyes widen and blushed. "M-Master…" Lucy whispered. "Tch. Fine! Fine! Why didn't you said so earlier?" Natsu felt disappointed and began dressing up. "Master?" Lucy tapped Sting. "(sigh) Go to your room and clean yourself. I'm leaving. I've got to go relax." Sting said while he left Lucy crying and disappointed. "Hey…" Lucy turned around. "y-you love him, don't you?" Lucy blushed. "B-Baka! I … I hate you, Master!" And Lucy ran to her room, leaving Natsu, chuckling and laughing.

**In her room…**

Lucy kept on catching her breath. 'Whew! Th-That was close! If it weren't for Sting…' Lucy paused. 'Why? Why…was he looking angry? After all he said in front of him…' Lucy felt disappointed in herself. "Tch. (sniff) Stupid Lucy…" she said to herself. When she went inside, she saw… "Yo! Lucy!" …Natsu. _ _" "Ma-Master Natsu?! Wha- That's MY bath tub!" Lucy pointed out. "Well, we're sharin'" "Eh?!" "Didn't you hear what the 'Master' said? I can do anything I want in the house!" Natsu said as he pounced at her. "Kya!" Lucy said as she held her boobs so he won't see it. "Hehehe. What 'cha hidin' there, sport?" Natsu said as he was trying to take off her hands. "Hey! I want to see 'em! Come on!" When Natsu finally got them off, he saw her boobs! They were big, round and kind of jiggly. Natsu groped them both at the same time, and he sipped her nipples on the right. Lucy was moaning very hard and sweating too.

"(Ahem)" Natsu and Lucy looked up and saw Sting, whose eyes were so wide, eyes you could see clearly. Sting carried Lucy and said once again, "Nee-san! This…I already told you once….Do not use my maid!" Sting was so angry that he shouted. "Nee-san! This is my last and final warning! DO NOT TOUCH…LUCY AGAIN!" 'Sting…' Lucy said in her mind. "Tch. Ugh! I'm leaving! Tch. Do you know how many days I have to starve for girl's tits?" Sting sighed. "It's only been like 5 days. No biggie." Sting carried Lucy to her room and dropped her on her bed. "(Sigh) Geez, I don't know what to do with that guy…" "…a-ano….S-S- Master Sting…" Sting turned around. "Th-Thank you…" both of them blushed. "A-Anyway, go dress up! I'll be back."

Lucy blushed and got dressed and cleaned the house, as always.

**At Sting's…**

"Ugh! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Sting scratched his head. "W-Why do I have to rescue that maid every time?!" When Sting kicked a rock, she saw a girl… Going to sit beside him. "Yer kind of a great kicker." Sting didn't responded. "mmf~ Don't be rude!" Sting stood up and the girl grabbed her. "Yer havin' trouble with yer maid, right?" Sting stopped and asked, "Who the hell are you?" "I'm a fohtune goil." "I beg your pardon?" "No need fer mannerz. Thoze are fer losers." The girl sat on the bench. "Anywho, I can make ya understand tha feelin'." The girl was casting a spell around Sting. Then, Sting felt unconscious. When he woke up, he ended up at the dining room.

"What the-?" "Hey! Don't make a sound! Hahahhahha! Joke! Nobodys can see ye. Now, look at yer maid. Ain't she pretty?" Sting looked at Lucy's whole body.

**Lucy….**

"(sigh) Sting's been out…for a while…" Then, she sat down, sulking. Sting was still watching her. "(sigh) Lucy, you're so pathetic." Natsu scolded. Sting was about to punch him, but the girl told him to just watch carefully. Natsu also sat down and sulked. "What's your problem?" Lucy sulked and said, "None of your bizwacks." "Come on. Please? I'll be good to you." Lucy hesitated but looked at him and saw he was serious. "(sigh) Well…I'm in love with your brother but he doesn't love me, so, that's like a one-sided love." Natsu laughed and snickered. "See? I-I told you! Ugh. I'm out." "N-No. I mean, I'm sorry. But, I think…he loves you too." Lucy and Sting blushed. "W-What?! Don't be…ridiculous! He wouldn't…he….only see me as….his…maid." Sting was feeling bad. He felt his heart beating fast. " Now then….Do you understand yer feelings?" Sting nodded and ran back home. Where he saw Lucy and Natsu still at the same scene he saw a while ago.

He acted the same way, to not lose his cool. "I ain't doin' anythin'!" Natsu confessed. "Uh, He didn't do anything to me, Master." Lucy said. "I…I…I know." Sting was so shocked. He told Lucy to sleep in his quarters whenever there's a man in the house, beside him. Lucy blushed and told him, "M-Master! D-Don't you think it's a little extreme?" "Nonsense. Now, go fix your things." After Sting walked away, Lucy looked at Natsu, "I-I haven't seen Master like this before…" "There's only one thing that did this to him…and that's Love." Natsu winked. Then, Lucy packed her things to Sting's room. After packing, it was time to sleep.

"Uh, Master?" "Hmm?" "I-I suppose I-I'm sleeping on the floor. Good night!" "Whoa, whoa ,whoa whoa , whoa! No! You and me will sleep both on the bed." Lucy blushed and her heart was skipping very fast. She was wearing a light pink night gown that is up to the top of her knees. Sting blushed as he looked at her body. 'So sexy….Eh?! Snap out of it, Sting!' Sting slapped himself saying it in his mind. "M-Master? Why are you slapping yourself?" Then, things got awkward.

**At the strike of 10 o'clock…**

Sting noticed that his maid wasn't beside him. He looked around the mansion and he thought of his brother. But when he went to his brother's room, "Nee-s?" He didn't see her there. So, he went to his Terrace and…she was there alright. He noticed that she was holding something precious to her. He went up to her and asked, "Can't sleep?" Lucy blushed and was surprised. "What's that?" Sting pointed at her necklace. Lucy became sadder but as she revealed her picture, she explained who it was. "This…was my first boyfriend…Rouge…" Then, she began to cry. "What did he do to you?" "H-He….d-died." Lucy covered her face and wept all her tears. "I'm sorry…" Sting reminisced. He couldn't help it! The one he loves is crying and he can't do anything! So, he hugged Lucy and told her to stay strong. He even patted her head. Little did they know, Natsu took their picture and snickered.

Lucy stopped crying and broke their hug. "(ahem) Master, may I ask you a question?" Sting looked at her and said, "Sure, but when it's only the two of us…call me Sting." Lucy nodded and asked, "Why…did you became so over protective of me?" Sting blushed and stared at her curioused face. "W-W-Well…..I…um….uh….um…." Lucy raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I j-just…don't want to see a friend….getting hurt…." He blushed. "Do you want…me to confess?" Lucy asked. "Eh?!" "I know that…you only look at me as your…maid. But…I…I…look up to you…" Sting asked, "Well, you're half right. True, I look to you as my maid….b-but….I k-kind of….l-lo-lo-lo-love you…." He blushed. Lucy cried and laughed out loud. "H-Hey! You're so mean!" Then, Lucy kissed Sting. "What I've been telling you was….I Love you." Sting then pulled her into a kiss.

[Time skip]

**In the morning…**

When Lucy woke up, she saw herself, hugging Sting and him, hugging her. Lucy then blushed and was about to get dressed when Sting grabbed her. "Hmm? Oh, mornin'!" he greeted. 'Di-Did that happened last night….?' "O-Oh, m-morning, Mas- uh…I..mean…Sting." When Lucy was going to dress up, she forgot about Sting being in here. "My oh my, Lucy! You know, just because we confessed to each other doesn't mean we're practically married." Sting said. Lucy blushed and turned, "Qui-Quiet! Yo-you baka!"

So, Lucy went straight to the bathroom…She didn't noticed that Natsu was taking a bath in there. "Whew! W-What's wrong with him?!" She already undressed herself and went directly into the bath. She noticed that something was warm on her butt and from behind. "Ooh~ Finally took interest in me?" Natsu said. "Eh?! N-Natsu?! W-Why are you in here?" "I should be the one asking that question! I was in here first!" Lucy blushed. "O-Oh…I-I didn't noticed…" Before Lucy could go out, Natsu held her hand, and said, "Are you sure you want to leave me?" "Huh?" Natsu took out their picture from last night. "If you don't listen to me, I will give this to the news office and it will be seen public. Got that?" Lucy blushed and tried to snatch it but she fell in the tub and her head fell on Natsu's manhood. Lucy blushed and whispered… "S-Sting…" After that, someone entered in the bath, Lucy looked up and said, "S-S- Master!" Sting pulled her and said, "Sting. I told you to call me Sting." So, Sting carried Lucy wearing a towel and carried her to their room.

**In their room…**

Lucy kept on catching her breath with Sting trapping her by the wall. "Kya! S-Sting…" Sting looked directly into her eyes and said, "Choose…" "What?" Lucy was already crying. "Me…or…Natsu?" Sting looked serious and worried. Lucy hesitated and said, "S-Sting…W-Why are y-you a-asking me?" Sting put his head down and let go of Lucy. He went outside and said to her, "I see…Get my bath ready…" After the door closed, Lucy fell down, and thought, 'S-Sting…After what I said last night…Doesn't he know…already?' Lucy blushed and got dressed in her maid outfit.

**At Sting's…**

Sting was sitting in the bath, wearing a towel like a short skirt, waiting for the bath tub to be filled. And when it was full, he dove in and thought, '(sigh) When will Nee-san leave? I never got a chance to do it with her…it was always him and Lu-….cy.' Then, he sulked in the bath tub.

**In the kitchen…**

Lucy was getting Sting and Natsu's breakfast ready. When Natsu grabbed her ass from behind her. Lucy turned around and said, "M-Master Natsu! Please Stop…" Natsu looked at Lucy's melancholic face, he let go. "Call me Natsu…if it's only us." Lucy nodded and said, "Thank you for not completely raping me…." Natsu held Lucy's cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Natsu…? W-Wha…" "Ssh." Natsu said, "Lucy….I-I never thought…I-that I'd fell for someone like you…" "Natsu…" Natsu then kissed Lucy. Their eyes were both closed. Then, Natsu couldn't hold himself, he kissed and licked Lucy's body, from head to her breasts. And Lucy's outfit was almost going to reveal her breasts. Lucy held Natsu's hair and fumbled it until it got messy. Then, Lucy thought… "Natsu…his kiss was…so exciting…I…I…" Lucy opened her eyes and finally realized this was wrong. Lucy told Natsu, "N-Natsu…please…I-I…" Natsu looked into her face. "I'm sorry…" Lucy then ran away from Natsu, leaving him, melancholic.

**Lucy's POV**

Why? Why did I suddenly felt something for…Natsu? Why? Why Lucy? I thought…it was Sting? Or maybe….I fell for both? I cried and cried, not knowing who to choose from those two. I wasn't looking where I was going, it didn't matter to me if I entered any room at all. I hugged myself inside of Sting's room. Of course I wasn't myself so…I just fell asleep on his bed.

**Sting's POV**

After taking a bath, I got out of there and I saw Natsu, feeling a little…sad. I called him, "Hey! Natsu! What's with the face?" He didn't noticed me. This has never happened before. Did something happened while I was in the bath? Anyway, I didn't mind him so, I walked right into my room. And when I went in, I saw Lucy. Sleeping on my bed. Why the heck will she sleep on my bed?! I was going to wake her up. But when I saw her face, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I sat next to her and removed her bangs out of her beautiful hair. 'Lucy…' I thought. She suddenly moaned something. I couldn't hear her. Then, her voice suddenly got a little louder. And she said, "S-Sting….." My heart skipped a beat after hearing her say my name. Then, she said, "…Na-…..tsu…." My smile turned into a frown. But, I know she fell for both of us. I just got dressed and left her there, sleeping and shut the door.

**Lucy's POV**

I heard the door shut so; I woke up if someone entered in. I saw no one. So, I just got out of the room and went to the living room. I saw Sting, sitting while reading a book. I went up to him when I was about to say something, he said, "I'm having a party tonight here. So, Natsu'll….help you. So, nothing to worry about getting tired, right?" "S-Master, I…I…" Then, some beautiful, proper lady with blue hair, wearing a blue T-Shirt and a light blue skirt. "Sting." She called. "Oh, Yukino. Come in." "It's nice to meet you. I'm Yukino." Yukino and I shook our hands. "Yes, miss." "Sting, who is she?" she asked. Sting smiled and looked at her. "She's just my maid." "Oh. I see." Yukino sat next to Sting. Leaving me, broken-hearted of what I'm seeing right now. My body was all jelly like. _Just? His maid?_ Why did he say that? I was even there when he said it. After all he said to me, after all we've been through…(sigh) I…I guess I was wrong…He fooled me. He…even smiled…at her face. He-He never smiled at me like that. Sting stared at me and said, "Oh, maid?" "Y-Yes?" "Prepare dinner for us. Looks like it'll be just us two tonight." I sighed and try not to let them see that I was about to cry. "Y-y-y-yes…m-master." I ran into the kitchen where I found Natsu.

**In the kitchen…**

"Lucy? Why are you crying?" Natsu asked. "S-Sting…he…oh…Natsu!" Lucy cried and covered her face with her hands. Natsu hugged Lucy. "Ssh, ssh. It'll be alright. I promise." Lucy just kept on crying and crying on Natsu's chest.

**While in Sting's POV**

I sat here, beside Yukino and waited for the food. I decided to start a conversation. But, she started first. "So, Sting…I noticed you've been qiuet ever since Lucy left. Is everything alright?" I replied, "huh? Oh, Yeah…Yeah! I'm fine." Yukino smiled and said, "You love her, don't you?" I blushed and stared at her. "W-Wha-? Pfft! Do-Don't be silly! I would never fall in love for a maid! Haha! That's preposterous!" Yukino has her eyes widen when she saw Lucy, standing in front of us, crying. "S-Sting….I-I-I hate you!" Lucy ran away from us. "Lucy. Lucy! Lucy!" I then ran after her.

Just then, Lucy went into the Terrace without thinking.

**Lucy's POV**

_Sniff!_ How could he? How could you, Sting?! I-I thought you love me. When Lucy turned around, she saw Sting. "Go away, Leave me alone!" I shouted at him. "I never want to see you again!" I continued crying and he continued to stand there. Sting came up to me, he turned me around. With his arms around my shoulders. "Why did you run away?" He asked me. "(sniff!) Are you that stupid? Didn't you just hear what you said earlier?" I explained. "You said you'd never fall for someone like me…even though we confessed with each other that night! E…" Before I could continue, he kissed me, directly to my lips! When he let go, he told me, "You baka! I told her that because…I-I thought you didn't love me. I thought you were lying. I've been a jerk to you, I've been rough on you, too. You've been my maid for seventeen years. How could I not realize you fell for me? I'm sorry." "S-Sting…W-What are you saying?" I asked, wanting to hear him say… "What I'm saying is….that….I Love you, Lucy." My eyes widen when he told me that. I smiled a little with tears of joy. "Say it again. I d-didn't hear you!" I teased. "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia!" He shouted at the center of the Terrace. I laughed and said, "Okay, okay, I heard you." I paused and finally said, "…I love you, too. Sting." Then, we kissed again. Sigh. I finally found him, mom…My one true Love.

**We went back to Yukino and Natsu, holding each other's hands…**

Natsu and Yukino looked at each other, with Yukino smiling and Natsu melancholic. "Nee-san, Yukino…meet my girlfriend/maid, Lucy Heartfilia." Sting announced. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Sting!" Yukino said. "Oh, uh, t-thanks, Yukino." Sting and Lucy blushed. "What are you two being shy about? You're a couple now." Yukino made a point. Natsu didn't showed any emotions at all, he walked away. Before he could go out, "Nee-san? Where are you going?" Sting asked. "I'm going out to have fresh air…" He then stared at Lucy. Of course, Lucy knew that he needed comfort. Lucy looked at Sting with worried eyes, he nodded and kissed her forehead. Lucy ran outside to find Natsu. After the door closed, Sting said, "(sigh) Thanks, oh 'Fortune Teller"!" Yukino giggled. "You noticed? I told you." Sting nodded and went back to his room.

**While at Natsu and Lucy's…**

When Lucy found Natsu, She kept on catching her breath. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, not bothering to turn. "I…came…for you, Natsu." "Tch. Why? Go back. Your boyfriend's waiting." Lucy shook her head. "No, he agreed with me." Lucy went to his side, sitting beside him. "Natsu…I-I'm sorry." Natsu grinned. "For what?" "For n-not…choosing you." Natsu chuckled. "Don't bother. I'm used to this. It was always Sting that all the girls picked. It's like….I'm the black sheep of the family." Natsu sighed. Lucy blushed and held Natsu's hand and took it to her right breast. Natsu stared at him. Lucy was crying. "Then, as an…a-apology…Just this once….Please…Accept my offer…" Natsu paused for a bit and carried Lucy to his bedroom from the park.

**In Natsu's bedroom…**

Natsu dropped Lucy on the bed, kissed her on the lips hard and rough. Natsu took all of her clothes out of her and put it on the floor and so did he. Natsu inserted his dick into her and licked and groped Lucy's breasts. Lucy kept on moaning and screaming. While doing all that, Lucy was fumbling his hair. There was cum on all Lucy's body. She licked and swallowed it even if she didn't wanted to. She even groped his cock and they did the 69 position. Lucy's nipples, breasts and pussy were all wet and hard. And the last thing was Natsu kept on kissing her lips, groping her pussy, breasts and nipples until they were so sticky, hard and wet! Lucy kept on catching her breath and blushing. She didn't cared whether Natsu makes it smooth or rough on her as long as he's happy tonight. Sting heard all the noise from his room and knew what it was, of course he allowed that.

**In the morning…**

Lucy woke up being in the arms of Natsu, _naked_. Lucy wrinkled her eyes and stared at Natsu's sleeping face. 'Natsu…' Sting opened the door and said, "Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" Natsu groaned and noticed that Sting was there. He snickered and hugged Lucy tighter. "Oh. Mornin'!" Natsu nibbled Lucy's ear passionately. Lucy moaned. Sting pulled their blanket and pulled Lucy. Sting wrapped the blanket around Lucy. Lucy turned to Sting's chest while him, hugging her. Sting covered her eyes so she can't see Natsu naked. Now, Sting's seeing Natsu naked. Natsu looked at Lucy and said, "Lucy. Thank you. And I want you to know…..that I Love you." Lucy wanted to turn around but, Sting stopped her. "Natsu…" She whispered. Then, they both got outside of the room and Sting went with Lucy to their room so, he could talk with her. While, Natsu got dressed and took a bath in his bathroom.

**In Sting and Lucy's room…**

Sting took off the blanket off of Lucy but, Lucy stopped him and screamed, "AAAAAHHHH! Sting!" "What? I'm not allowed to see you naked?" "Well…" "What about Natsu? Even though he's not in a relationship with you, you let him…I can't believe you. You don't believe me…" Before Sting could get out of the room, Lucy hugged him by the back, naked. "I'm sorry…It's just that…I don't want you to see me, naked and dirty…." Sting turned around. He took her blanket off and opened his eyes. He saw that her body was white and clean. Sting hugged her and told her, "What do you mean? It's all clean." "Sting." And she hugged back also. When they let go, Sting asked, "So, when will I get to do it with you?" Lucy blushed. "Moh~, At least give me a few days to rest! I've been sleeping with him for like three days, you know?" "Okay then. Promise?" "I promise." And they kissed each other. "Now, Get out." "Why?" "Just kidding." Sting laughed. "Oh, by the way, Lucy." "What is it?" "I'm going out today. Want to join?" Lucy nodded. "Of course!" "Okay, I'll pick your dress." Sting picked out a white elbow-stripped dress with white high heels. "Why white?" "Well, Let's just say that if a girl wears a white outfit and is beside me, means I own you." Lucy blushed and laughed. "Baka!" Then, Lucy got dressed. "Just wait for me outside, okay?" Sting said. "Okay!" Lucy smiled and waited in the living room.

"Yo." "Sti-?" Lucy thought it was Sting but it was Natsu. "Natsu." "What's the get-up for?" "Huh? Oh, Me and Sting are going out. Be a good boy, got it?" "Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" Then, things got awkward when they were both alone, Natsu eating and Lucy waiting. Finally, Sting got out of the room. "Oh, Nee-san! We're going out!" Natsu nodded. "Yeah, sure! Get outta here already!" "Right! Let's go, Lucy." "Uh, right." Lucy looked at Natsu. "Good-bye, Natsu!" Natsu didn't turned, he just waved bye-bye.

**And so…**

Sting and Lucy walked together, holding each other's hands. 'Natsu…I wish he's alright.' Lucy thought. "Hmm? Lucy, Are you alright?" "Oh! Uh, Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." Sting stared at her and said, "Want to eat?" Lucy looked and said, "I'm not hungry." Suddenly, her stomach made a sound. "Oh…~" Sting snickered. "Come on. We'll eat here." So, Sting and Lucy ate a burger. "So, Sting, Where were we going?" Sting spitted out his drink. "W-What?! You-You don't know?!" "Eh?!" "(ahem!) Lucy…this…is our first date!" "EH?! S-Sorry! I-I di-didn't kn-know! Fu…" Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that…a lot of things are going inside my head." Sting looked at her. "So, where do you want to go after this?" Sting asked. "Hmm…Well, there's this place where…(gulp) c-c-c-couples are all about it…." "Great! We'll go there! What'll we do there?" "U-Umm, you know…All rom-antic and s-stuff! There's even a wishing well! I heard all the couple's wishes came true!" "Eh? That's cool." 'I wonder what's Natsu doing right now?' Lucy thought.

**At home…**

"Aaaachooo!" Natsu sneezed. "W-What the-? Someone's talkin' about me? Oh well, whatever!" And he continued to eat.

**So, they went to that place…**

"Uwaah! It's so beautiful!" Lucy admired the statue of two couple's at the center of the well. "Let's wish." Sting suggested. Lucy nodded. Lucy's wish: 'Please, help me choose the right guy, if it's Sting…or…Natsu.' , Sting's wish: 'I wish Lucy would accept my proposal later.'

**After that…**

Lucy looked so melancholic. Sting noticed it. "What are you thinking about?" Sting asked. "H-Huh? Uh…oh…um…nothing! Hehe. Let's go somewhere, shall we?" "But you…(sigh) Alright." Lucy looked at her cell to look at Natsu. She hid it inside her bag so, Sting wouldn't see.

**After a while….**

"U-Uh, Sting?" "Yeah?" "I'm sorry but…can I just call…Nat…su? I'm getting worried. Look," Lucy held his cheeks and looked into his eyes and said, "You're the one I love." But, instead of seeing his face, she saw…Natsu's. She pretended she didn't see that and called Natsu. When Natsu answered, "Melancholic Natsu? Present…." "Natsu? This is Lucy." "Pfft? Anything you'll do to me again?" Natsu teased. "What do you want?" "Nothing…just uh…uh…called, you know." "Let's skip to the part where you tell me what you really want from me. I'm kind of in a hurry here." Lucy sighed. "Okay, okay. C-Can we just….talk later?" "Where?" "You name it." "My room. Seven. Don't be late." Then, he hung up, leaving Lucy speechless. "Ugh! Natsu, you, you…pervert!" And I stomped up to Sting. "Are…you alright? You're kinda acting weird." He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go?" Sting nodded and we went to the cab.

**Lucy's POV**

I sat next to Sting and was about to ask him. "So, where are we going?" Sting looked at me and said, "Lucy. I want you to answer my question." "Sting…" "Answer my question first." I just nodded and waited for him. He first sighed and then asked, "Do you love Natsu?" I looked at him in shock and asked, "W-What? Sting, what kind of question are you asking me?" "Answer." "No! No! I would never…" I stared in space and thought, 'Am I?' Oh my God. "Well then if it's true, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love him." "Fine!" I looked him in the eye and saw Natsu again. I turned around and started to snap myself. "Stop the car." He said to the driver. He opened the door and was about to go out when I stopped him. "Sting! W-What are you-?" "Lucy, forget it. It's over. You're in love with Natsu. Come on, tell me the truth! Who do you love, me or him? Say it. Say it!" "Fine!" I screamed from the top of my lungs and admitted, "I love him, Sting! Happy? I love him!" Sting turned and said, "I'm leaving the house." "W-Wai-wait! Sting! What is with you?" "Don't tell me! You're the problem, Lucy! I want you to decide when we get home. I want you to choose!" "Sting…Sting…" he didn't even turned to me. "Sting! You don't need to do that anymore. Because I've made my choice. It's Natsu." He stopped in shock and didn't bothered to turn to me. "It's Natsu. And it's not because he forced me anything. It's my free will. Good-bye…" I left him and I walked home.

**After Lucy left Sting…Lucy's POV**

I walked home, even if my feet were so tired and even if my heart was shattered to pieces…I tripped over a rock. My knees wounded and I cried so hard when I stood up, my knees, feet and heart hurt. I-I don't know what to do anymore…and bad luck has struck me again, it rained. Now, I'm soaking wet and I can't see a thing in sight. I just bumped into something or rather, someone. He hugged me while I tried to break free. But, he still hugged me and took my face to look at his face and said, "What the-? I was saving you, you didn't want it?" It was Natsu! I hugged him back and cried again. "Let's go home." And so, we walked right up to his…I mean, our house.

When we got in, "Where's Sting?" I shook my head and said, "Dunno." "W-What do you mean, 'Dunno?' Aren't you together with him?" I sighed and said, "He left the house." "He what?" "He left…" "Why did he?" He stared at me and asked, "What happened?" I looked at him and said, "I admitted that I love you and not him!" He blushed. I blushed and cried. 'I'm so selfish, right? After I broke up with him…I came to you….I-I'm such…a…a…an idiot!" When I knelt down and cried, he hugged me and told me, "I…I…I love you, too…" I let go of him and stared at him to see if it was true. It was! He held my hand and he asked me, Do you…want…to be with me?" I stared at him in a happy face and told him, "Ye-Ye-Yes. Yes." I hugged him and kissed him and he kissed back. He kept on licking my lips and I let him in my mouth. I felt so hot when I feel him explore my mouth. Thank God! My wish came true! I-It's Natsu! It's him that I should be with! And so, while carrying me, Natsu and I went in his room and continued our moment there. We continued kissing and I suddenly bumped into the side of the bed and we were now on the bed. He took off my shirt and bra and I took his shirt off. He left a love mark on my left neck and continued to lick my neck up to my stomach. And when he got to my womanhood part, he roughly took off my shorts and panties. He licked and licked my womanhood until it became wet. He got on top of me and licked my breasts hard. He groped my breasts gently and said, "Hehe, so, Lucy? Getting hard already? Well, you'll get much harder now…" He said as he showed me his manhood. I groped it, squeezed it and finally put it in my mouth until he cummed in my face and I cleaned it. He got me in dog style and pushed his big manhood of his in mine.

The next day…Natsu's POV

Was it…all a dream? Or not. I woke up to find Lucy, hugging me and naked?! I-it was real?! W-Whoa. I looked at her beautiful face as she was slowly waking up. She wiped her eye and said, "Morning…" with a smile on her face. I greeted her, "Morning, sleepy head." I kissed her forehead and asked, "So, what to do today?" I rubbed her right arm and said, "Be my guest." She smiled and stood up with the blanket wrapped around her. "H-Hey?! Wh-What about me?! I'm naked, too!" I shouted as she turned, winked and said, "Baka! Do you want to see your girl, running around the house, naked? What if…" she suddenly became quiet and said, "Uh, never mind. I'll be quick. I'll just get dressed." She immediately went to the dressers and took some random shirt that is long enough to cover her panties. I looked at her ass and whispered, "Gee, never thought she'd have such a nice ass…" She giggled without turning and said, "I heard that!" with a teasing voice. I chuckled and just got dressed and I hugged Lucy from behind and said, "What do you say? Ready for Round 2?" I licked her ear seductively. She replied, "Geez, Can't you wait for tonight? Mou…" She winked and said, "I promise. Tonight, I'm not holding back! I'll be rough. You better prepare yourself 'cause I'm hornier than before!" She said as she kissed my lips. And just when our tongues were going to dance, my phone rang. Her arms were wrapped around me and giggled, "Oh, damn phone!" I said as I was disappointed. I looked at the screen and whispered, "Bad timing…" I picked it up and said, "Hullo?" "Oy, Natsu." "Hmm, if it isn't my little brother. Long time, no see." Lucy looked at the mirror melancholic. Then, Sting said, "Wanna have some fun tonight?" "Hmph! That's rare…for you. What're you up to?" "Nothing. I just thought…I haven't been hanging with you." I looked at Lucy and said, "Can't. I have a girl now." "Wait, what?! Who?" "Why do you want to know?" "I just want to congratulate her for getting the worst boyfriend." I chuckled and asked, "Are you sure you want to speak with her?" "Yeah, why?" "I chuckled and said, "Luce! Phone…for you." She came and greeted, "Hello?" Sting didn't say a word. Hmph! Serves him right. "Oh, he-he hung up." I held my phone and hugged her and held her hips and said, "So? Where were we?" she giggled and we continued our scene.

While at Sting's POV…

As I hung up the phone, I stared at blank space…trying not to believe what he just heard. So…to get rid of my memory of her, I went to a witch's brew or something and said, "I…want to forget my memories of my…ex." The witch nodded and said, "Imagine her…with you. Imagine all the memories you have and erase them and once you do…drink this juice." And when I was finished, I quickly drink the juice without looking. Then, I became unconscious. When I woke up, I was outside. I cleaned myself and went home. When I finally got home and opened my bedroom door, I saw my brother and…his girlfriend doing it! I shouted, "Nee-san! What the hell is going on here?!" "Huh?"

Natsu's POV

"Huh?!" was only the response I gave him and I asked, "I thought you left the house?" "Hmm? I did?" he said. What the-? Lucy covered herself in sheets and began to cry. "Anyway, nee-san! Leave my room! And who's she?" he asked. "Why, your ex, of course! Don't you remember her?" "She is? I clearly don't remember her face…" Lucy looked at him in confusion and shouted, "Tch. So, this is what you do, huh?! After being dumped, you forget?!" "I…really don't know you…h-have we even met? Oh!" he said as he picked her clothes up and said, "I'm sorry, miss. Here are your clothes. Hurry and get dressed before he breaks your heart and virginity." I grabbed lucy and said, "What the fuck, man? She's my girlfriend! Didn't you know?" "H-How come I didn't hear about this?"

"Eh?!" Me and Lucy commented. I took Sting out and shut the door. "What the hell, man? I already told you like, five minutes ago!" "E-Eh?! W-What's wrong with me?" "Where were you even earlier?" "I…I…Don't…remember…" 'Wh-What happened to you?!' I thought.

Little did they know, Lucy was right behind the door, listening to them. Sting hasn't answered his question yet. "The fortune teller…she…she said that…I could forget about her, but, it looks like it didn't work. I don't want to cause her any trouble so, I'm leaving the house. Lucy already had tears running down from her face. "S-Sting…." She whispered. Natsu grabbed his collar and said, "Hey! Don't you realize?! She can't and never will forget you, even if you leave this house! She won't forgive you if you leave!" "Put me down, nee-san…this is already hard for both of us…" Natsu realized that Sting still loves Lucy and let him down. "(sigh) You still love Lucy, don't you?" Sting nodded slowly and started to cry a little and wiped his tears away.

Lucy's POV

N-No way…Sting…he? He still…loves me? What am I gonna do? I-I can't choose…between them. I love them both…I started to cry hard but still keeping it down so that they won't hear. Just then, Sting said, "N-Nee-san…I'm…I'm leaving Japan." My eyes widen after hearing that and started to listen. Sting? Leave Japan?! What is he saying?! W-Why would he leave Japan?! "Eh?! Don't tell me you're leaving…" Before Natsu could continue, he said, "It isn't about Lucy." Eh?! "This…is about me. I'll try to find a job there and maybe a wife? Oh…I don't know. But, that's final. I'm really leaving Japan." And Sting went to the Airport to get tickets, he even got his stuff with him. When Natsu opened the door, he saw me, crying hard like a kid who just watched her mom get killed in front of her. "Lucy…" Natsu smiled and hugged me, "Natsu…" I was worried because if I left with Sting, The, I'll leave natsu…alone. "Natsu…I-I'm sorry….I'm sorry…." And I continued to cry on him. "What're you sorry about? It's fine. I know you still love him." I looked at Natsu and he kissed me on the forehead and hugged me again and said, "Now, go! Go and leave with Natsu, hurry!" "Natsu…okay! Good-bye, Natsu!"

Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry or else!

[Time skip]

When I finally got to the airport, it looked like Sting already left. I went to the plane that Sting was about to take and kept shouting, "Sting! Sting! Don't leave me alone! STTTIINNGG!" And I tripped and cried hard on the floor. Just then, someone hugged me and said, "Hey there, miss. If you don't get up, you'll never be able to see me again." I turned and saw that it was Sting! "Sting!" I hugged him so hard that we ended up being on the floor. "Wait! Your plane, i-i-it took off!" "Hehehe. I'm taking the next plane….with you." "Eh?" We got up and Sting kneeled with his right knee and lifting the other. He held my hand and asked, "Lucy….will you be my wife?" "Sting…" I blushed hard and nodded three times and said, "Yes, Sting! I do! I do! I do! I do!" I hugged him again and we kissed right in front of the airport!

Normal POV

"And that's how Sting and I got married." Lucy said. "Uwaah! Y-Your story's so romantic, sensei!" "Yes! The most romantic love story I ever heard!" "Okay, then. Bye, everyone!" Lucy got out of her classroom to see Sting, waiting for her. Lucy ran to Sting and kissed. Sting lifted Lucy's stuff and said, "Hey!" "What?" "Pfft. You haven't said the word yet!" "What?! What word?" "(sigh) Nevermind…" As they continued walking, "I love you, Sting." Sting turned to Lucy and held each other's hands, "I love you too, Lucy." And they kissed each other.

**The End 3**


End file.
